ben10fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tetrax Shard
Paweł Sanakiewicz | debiut = Pościg }} Tetrax Shard to Petrosapien z planety Petropia. Osobowość Tetrax jest łowcą nagród z silnym pragnieniem tego, co słuszne. Wynika to częściowo ze względu na jego udział w zniszczeniu jego rodzinnej planety, Petropii. Tetrax twierdzi, że kiedyś troszczył się tylko o siebie, przez co stał się najemnikiem. Dopiero po tym jak Vilgax zniszczył jego dom, zdał sobie sprawę, że efekt jego działania miał odbicie na jego ludziach. To doświadczenie sprawiło, że Tetrax stał się bohaterskim strażnikiem Omnitrixa. Pomaga Benowi w stawaniu się lepszym bohaterem, ucząc go mądrze używać Omnitrixa. Również głęboko gardzi Vilgaxem ze względu na ich historię. Moce i umiejętności Będąc Petrosapienem, Tetrax posiada zdolności takie same jak Diamentogłowy: jego ciało składa się z organicznych, prawie niezniszczalnych kryształów, które mogą załamywać światło, przez co jest odporny na większość laserów i broni energetycznej. Ma ograniczoną zdolność do odtworzenia utraconych kończyn, a także potrafi zmienić swoją konstytucję fizyczną, przez co jest w stanie stworzyć z kryształów bronie, strzelać nimi, itp. Wykazano, że opanował tę moc znacznie lepiej niż Ben, gdy miał dziesięć lat. Tetrax jest doświadczonym łowcą nagród. Umie znakomicie walczyć wręcz i ma niezwykłe umiejętności strategiczne. Jest on również wyposażony w szereg urządzeń i broni. Historia Ben 10 W odcinku "Pościg" okazuje się, że jest najemnikiem wynajętym przez Vilgaxa, by odzyskał dla niego Omnitrix. Ma szarą zbroję, czarny kask z małym, zielonym trójkątem i nosi duży karabin. Po odkryciu, że Ben ma Omnitrix, ubolewa nad faktem, że z planety, na której jest sześć miliardów mieszkańców, urządzenie trafia na nadgarstek dziecka. Po pomocy Benowi w pokonaniu innych myśliwych, podczas której Ben uczy się strategicznie używać Omnitrixa, decyduje, że Omnitrix jest w dobrych rękach, pozwalając na pozostanie z Benem. Również daje Benowi hoverboard. Tetrax powraca w filmie "Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa", gdzie jego przeszłość zostaje ujawniona. Kiedyś dbał o nikogo prócz siebie samego, dlatego stał się najemnikiem i został wynajęty Vilgaxa. Kiedy skończył u niego pracę, dając mu kryształ zasilający potężną broń, Vilgax wykorzystał to urządzenie, aby zniszczyć planetę Tetraxa. To spowodowało, że zdradził swojego byłego pracodawcę i pracuje teraz jako strażnik Omnitrixa, by uwolnić galaktykę od zła. Przybywa na Ziemię po otrzymaniu sygnału o trybie samozniszczenia Omnitrixa i zabiera Bena w podróż na poszukiwanie Azmutha, twórcy Omnitrix i jedynego, który może wyłączyć funkcję autodestrukcji. Niestety, kiedy Gwen chowa się na pokładzie jego statku, a Ben transformuje się, odliczanie zostaje przyspieszone. Na Incarceconie, Tetrax spotyka SześćSześć, innego z łowców nagród wynajętych przez Vilgaxa. Po krótkiej walce, on i Tennysonowie znajdują Myaxx, byłą asystentkę Azmutha. Tetrax mówi jej, że Omnitrix stworzy falę energii, która zniszczy cały wszechświat. Następnie, razem z nową pomocnicą, grupa udaje się na Xenon, gdzie spotykają twórcę Omnitrixa i toczą zwycięski bój z Vilgaxem. Ben 10: Obca Potęga Tetrax powraca w odcinku "Tajemnica Chromatona". Przybywa na Ziemię, żądając od Bena Chromatona. Zmusza go do przekształcenia się w Diamentogłowego, a następnie używa rozbija go mocą dźwięku, uwalniając Chromatona z Omnitrixa i pozostawiając Diamentogłowego żywcem w kawałkach. Tetrax daje Chromatonowi kryształ, który pochłania, a potem odlatuje w kosmos. Kevin przywraca Bena do normy, a następnie żąda wyjaśnień od Tetrax. Tetrax ujawnia, że Chromaton jest jedynym, który może przywrócić Petropię i jego ludzi do życia. Wyjaśnia, że kryształ, który ukradł i dał Vilgaxowi (który używał go do zasilania broni, która zniszczyła Petropię), potrafi odbudować planetę i jej mieszkańców. Dowiadując się o kradzieży kryształu, Vilgax przybywa na Ziemię i ściga Tetraxa, Bena, Kevina i Gwen, którzy, według niego, mają kryształ. Vilgaxowi w końcu udaje się złapać Tetraxa i żąda od niego przedmiotu, ale Kevin przypadkowo zdradza położenie kryształu. Vilgax odlatuje do miejsca, gdzie znajduje się Chromaton - na nowo odbudowaną Petropię (Ben i grupa ruszają za nim). Rozgniewany, że ktoś może wykorzystać kryształ, aby przywrócić coś martwego, Vilgax walczy z Chromatonem, który błaga o litość. Tetrax, Ben, Kevin i Gwen przybywają i widzą walkę. Tetrax atakuje Vilgaxa, ale ten skutecznie broni się. Ku przerażeniu Tetraxa, Vilgax obiera kryształ (zanim ożywił mieszkańców planety). Jednak odkrywa, że jego moc zniknęła i decyduje, że nie jest już mu potrzebny, po czym odlatuje, pozostawiając umierającego Chromatona. Wydawało się, że cała nadzieja zniknęła, ale Chromaton generuje nowy, zapasowy kryształ i daje go Benowi, po czym znika. Ben przekształca się w Diamentogłowego, który instynktownie wie, jak z niego korzystać, i używa kryształu, by przywrócić Petrosapienów do życia. Tetrax i ożywiony Chromaton (który ma na imię Sugilite) dziękują Benowi za jego pomoc. Występy Ben 10 * Pościg (pierwsze pojawienie) * Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa * Ben 10: Zniszczyć wszystkich kosmitów Ben 10: Obca Potęga * Tajemnica Chromatona (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) Ciekawostki * Tetrax wygląda nieco podobnie jak Kevin po wchłonięciu tajdenitu. * "Shard" oznacza po angielsku "odłamek". Zobacz też * Tetrax Shard (wymiar 23) * Tajdenit Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Kosmici (mężczyźni)